


bloody hell

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bath, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Clit Play, Cute, F/M, Fetish, Fingering, Fluffy, Harry takes care of Louis, Kissing, Lace, Louis in Panties, Making Out, Nipples, Oral, Panties, Pet Names, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Harry, baby girl - Freeform, blowjob, boyfriend harry, dick sucking, girl louis, louis has her period, louis is a girl, louis's got big boobs, period, posessive, they take a bath together, tummy, yep blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's got her period and Harry takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloody hell

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Well, here's another risky fanfic I'm posting, last one I posted got tons of hate within an hour and I was forced to delete it. If you hate this or think the idea is disgusting go somewhere else. I wrote this because I know other people like this. If you aren't mature enough for periods than why are you on archive of our own. Unless your critisum is constructive it's not welcomed. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Been wanting to write this for a while.. Kudos and comment! Means the world! Also, sorry if you think I'm being a hyprocrite with how Louis reacts to her period, this is how mine is so I just wrote based off that.

Harry made sure he stopped at the super market before going home, picking up a bouquet of daisies, a bag of Reeces chocolate and teen sized tampons (despite how hard harry fucked her she always remained tight, which harry doesn’t mind). Harry took in a deep breath, not knowing what he was going to have to deal with once he got home.  
To Harry’s amusement, Louis was covered head to toe in nutella and syrup, crying, and bundled up in harry’s blanket from when he was a child.  
“Hey there, love,” harry greeted and smoothed louis’s long brown hair out of his face, Louis whimpered, her hands pressing down on her abdomen.  
“Awe babe, you got cramps?” Louis nodded, a stray tear fallin down her cheek. Harry caught it with his thumb and lightly kissed her cheek, Louis leaned into her boyfriends touch.

"Come on babe, let's clean you up," Harry stuck out his hand for Louis to take but she shook her head, her breasts lightly jiggled with the action and Harry tried to be respectful and ignore but he's only a man. 

"Carry me?" And how does Harry object to that? He scooped up louis in his arms, not minding the syrup and Nutella starting to stain his clothes. Louis clasped her hands around Harry's neck, nuzzling into his neck. 

Harry started to run the tub as Louis stripped down, Harry tried to distract himself to not bluntly stare at Louis bare but he have up, plus Louis doesn't really care. 

Harry took in his girlfriends body proudly, he was very proud of his girl. Beautiful beautiful body. Huge boobs, wide hips and a little tummy that Harry loves to leave hickies all over. Cute little vagina and not to mention thick thighs that left Harry's mouth watering. Long, brunette hair cascading down her back. 

Louis reached between her legs and pulled on the string of her tampon and threw it in the trash than proceeded to hop into the bath. Harry stripped down and Louis stared, mouth agape as she took in her Harry's physique that never failed to shock her. 

"Harry, fuck, you're so hot," Louis practically moaned, at this stage in her period, literally everything turns her on. But nothing gets her as wet as Harry's fucking body. 

Harry smirked and slipped in behind her, arms resting comfortably around Louis's middle and applying pressure to relieve the cramps. Louis sighed blissfully, god was she in the mood to suck some dick. 

"Haz?" Louis asked, collecting bubbles and covering herself in them. Harry smiled at her childish actions. 

"Yes baby girl?"  
"Can I suck you off?" Harry sharply inhaled, not at all expecting that. He didn't respond but Louis didn't need him to, could feel how he wanted it. 

 

Louis laid on her back, a bag of Reece's pieces resting on her tummy and Harry leaving kisses along her bare body, not sexual, just intimate. 

"My beautiful girl, hmm?" Louis giggled and looked down into Harry's green eyes that sparkled up at her. She grabbed the base of his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly. Their mouths lightly moving together, Harry's tongue slowly parting her lips and working his tongue magic. 

(IVE NEVER KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE IM SORRY) 

Harry's hand worked his way down from Louis's tummy to thin layer of underwear she was wearing that were soaked, Harry tried to hold back a smile. Louis's breathing quickened as Harry lightly ran his fingers over her underwear. He attempted to dip a finger in but was immediatly stopped by Louis. Harry looked up in surprise. 

"Louis come on, I want to make you feel good," Harry begged, Louis blushed but she shook her head. 

"In a week baby,"

"Louis! Please! I don't care if my fingers get bloody, I just really want to watch you cum, pleaseeee!" Harry frantically begged, his right hand scratching over Louis's panties and his left hand lightly squeezing Louis's boobes. 

Louis closed his eyes and blew of air slowly, how the fuck does she say no to that!?

Louis sharply nodded her head and Harry actually squealed. 

Harry grinned down at Louis, he loved this position. He was hovering over her, able to see her face react to the different touches Harry applied and he got a great angle. 

"This-" Harry motioned to Louis's tight tight shirt "has to go,"

Louis attempted to seductively take off her shirt but the hem got stuck on her breast. Harry lightly chuckled and helped her out, his eyes going wide at her under garments. 

"What-how, when did you get these!" Louis giggled, she was wearing her favorite matching underwear set. Pink panties with a laced hem, plus the back of the underwear was merely a thong. Her bra did nothing to conceal her boobs, they were literally popping out. 

Harry excitedly took off her bra and immediatly popped a pretty nipple in his mouth. Louis immediatly reacting, her back arching up and she fisted his tight curls in her hands. 

Harry looked up from where he was sucking on her nipple and cheekily smiled before slipping a finger into her tight heat. He faltered when there was something blocking entry. 

"I'm plugged up," Louis gasped out "grab-grab the string," 

Harry did as he was told and grab the string, slowly easing it out. He threw it in the trash and slid his fingers in, able to fit three thanks to the tampon stretching out Lou. He curled his fingers and Louis nearly screamed. 

"Oh god yes haz, right there," louis spread her legs open wider, grinding up into his touch. 

Harry took his other hand and lightly touched around her clit, her breathing getting heavier. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, Harry I'm getting close," Louis panted out, god she was beautiful like this. 

"You're so beautiful. And mine. No one else will ever so you like this," Harry stated, Louis was too blissed out to respond. 

Harry latched onto her neck, sucking bruises into her neck. 

Harry started to pump harder, Louis's legs started to tremble as her orgasm approaches. 

"Fucking hell haz," Louis screamed as she orgasmed, her warm juices coating Harry's hands, plus lots of blood. But Harry didn't mind. 

Harry wiped his hands off with a Kleenex and pulled up Louis's underwear but left her bra off. He curled up around her and stuck his face directly between her breasts, Louis laughed and kissed his head. 

"Thanks haz, hope it wasn't too gross," 

Harry shook his head. 

"Never gross with you, beautiful, go to sleep," Harry shushed and eventually Louis did fall asleep. 

But, Louis forgot to put another plug in so the couple, to their horror, woke up in a puddle of period blood.


End file.
